Revenge of the Wounded Heart
by EnrichedWhiteBread
Summary: "Your a murderer!" He said, I smirked "I've been called worse". His heart is wounded, he thought he was gonna die from beheading, not until his one and only loyal friend saved him. He promised revenge,he promised to make them regret that they were born. They made him the way he is now and they regreted it.But it was too late,He's already a monster,only one girl can help him. Astrid
1. Chapter 1

I was called the weak, the runt, the useless.

I was bullied, I was pushed into the dump, I was tied in a tree, I was the punching bag, I was the Walking Toothpick.

The only one who understands me is my mother but after she died. They considered me an Outcast.

All I wanted was them to be proud of me, or atleast treat me Right.

They only come to me when they need help, but after that they would continue on ignoring me, like nothing ever happened.

They played pranks on me, I almost died on one of them.

I found a friend, a nightfury whom I named Toothless.

I ran away with him.

But I will come back, to let you people suffer.

I will make you feel what I felt for all those years. I will make you wish that you were never born.  
I will definitely make you feel all the pain, you caused me.

**Revenge of the Wounded Heart**


	2. Chapter 2

== Hiccup pov ==

"Hey, Hiccup. I need your help tonight at the forge, I think dragon's are attacking soon so we better get ready." Gobber said, unlocking the lock to open the door. After a few tries he finally opened it.

"Sure, Gobber. I'll come later, oh. Wait, can I help you now? It's not like there's anything else to do." I said and Gobber smiled, gesturing me to come in, I walked towards the door and sat on the stool inside the forge. Staring at the ceiling, my mouth slightly open, While Gobber was arranging somethings and getting the waters ready. I sat up straight.

"Hey, Gobber," I called him and he gave me a 'hmm?' "Do you think. I can kill dragons?" I asked him, he turned around and stared at me, and I stared back. He started walking towards me.

"I dont know,lad. but what I do know is... right now you can't," He said which made me frown then he placed his good hand on my shoulder, I looked at it then back to him. "But, someday you will." He said with a smile and I smiled back. "Come on, lad. We have some smithing to do." He said with a wink, and I nodded with a smile.

I stood up and started to do my job.

I will make everyone in Berk, proud of me. I will kill a dragon, get it's heart and take it to my Father, everything would be a whole lot differ, people would greet me in the morning, afternoon, and evening. I might even get a date, with...someone. Gobber is right, right now I can't but someday I will.

- Night -

"Bye, Gobber. If ever you need help, again. Don't forget a Muscular boy named 'Hiccup' " I said and Gobber nodded, locking the door, I walked away, my head is looking to the ground I didnt notice Snotlout and stumbled against him. Accidentally spilling his drink but Luckily it did not stain his clothes.

"Oh, I-Im sorry, Snotlout. I-I didnt mean to..." I apologized, my voice was cracking. My knees were trembling, My hands started playing with my fingers, I was biting my lips.

"It's okay, Hiccup. Just go." He said and my eyes widen, usually he would have hit me or something, but instead he let me go, something is going on here. I don't think, that He will just let me go.

"O-okay, I-Im sorry again" I said walking away but something grabbed the back of my tunic making me fall down and get my pants stained, I look to see who it was and it was Snotlout, I knew it, that he's not really gonna let me go without getting... _Punished_. It's what he call it.

"Ooops, I'm sorry, I didnt mean to apologize" He said pouring his drink on my head, making my clothes soaked. "I'm sorry about that too." He said then threw the mug beside me. The vikings laughed at me, I just closed my eyes wishing this humiliation would end, wishing the god's to just take me to Valhalla, What did I do wrong to deserve this kind of punishment.

"What do you think your doing?! Snotlout!?" Gobber voice said,

"He slipped and grabbed me, making my drink spill all over him, It's not my fault." He defended then, Started to walk away, I heard the Vikings laughed at me. I stood up and examined my clothes.

"Let me take you home, kid." Gobber said looking at me, "Look at you, your soaked." he gestured.

"I can.. see that, Gobber." I said. "Please, don't tell my dad about this, I don't want to cause him any more problem." I said and Gobber hesitantly nodded. "Thank you, Gobber." I said

"What for?" He asked, I continued walking

"For saving me back there, and you know, your the only one around here that actually talks to me." I said.

"No need to thank me,lad. I was just helping a friend of mine."

I smiled, when I saw my house, I said goodbye to Gobber and ran to my house, Opening the door slowly, since my father was still in his work, I decided to go to the Deep forest, let out some of my anger.

I went to the deep forest, kicking branches, and throwing rocks as much strength I could muster. Why can't they just look at me, or atleast greet me. I wonder if when I was a kid, I did something wrong that could make them this angry at me, They humiliated me, It feels like getting killed over and over again. The only thing, I could do is to Draw and smith and... get used to being toyed at and being humiliated. Why am I so weak, skinny, Why can't I lift an axe, why can't I hold a sword, why can't I throw a bola. Why can't I kill a dragon.

I stopped and hit the tree, I hit the tree 17 times leaving my blood stained on the tree's body, I held my hand and looked at the blood, sitting my back pressed against the tree. I started crying loudly, screaming letting out all my anger and all of the tears I held back since I was a kid.

"Oh, please Odin's! Just kill me already, I regret it, what ever I did so please stop this punishment and take me to Valhalla!. My Family, My hometown, everyone! Everyone hates me, I just wanted a friend, A friend that would understand me, like Gobber. I wanted someone, who I can talk to, who I can lean on to, who I can cry with, I just want someone who understands me.." I screamed at the top of my lungs, then sobbed silently. "Please, end my misery."

"_I can end your misery,_" A voice said, I lifted my head to look who it was, but it was only a voice... I tried finding the source but I can't trace it, It's like he's everywhere. "_but not with death._"

"The only way to end this pain, is by death itself." I said "Where are you"

"_Promise me, not to freak out. When you see me._" He said and I nodded 'Okay', Then a black figure came out, a dragon, A dragon I've never seen before. My eyes widen, I did'nt dare take a step.

"Y-your t-talking?!" I said, and he said "_No, im not._" I looked at the dragon, his lips didnt move.

"_Your the only one who can hear me, you said you wanted a friend. If you dont mind, I can be._" The dragon said

"You-you won't hurt me?" I asked him and the dragon shook it's head."I_f I wanted to hurt you, I should have done it earlier."_

"What's your name?" I asked him, "_I don't have a name_" He said and I grinned, I may not be able to kill a dragon, but I've done much more than that. I befriended a dragon. He copied me, and It showed no teeth,

"Your Toothless." I said looking at his gums. "_I have, of course._" He showed me his teeth and I took a step back. _"It's retractable" _He said,

"T-this is amazing, are all dragon's like you?"

"_I dont think,so. Some of us, are not, but almost all of us are."_

"So, the ones raiding us are like the bad ones?"

"_No, they're the good ones."_

"Then why do they steal food?"

"_It's a secret, we can't tell humans about. It's...something."_

"O-okay. This is kinda, creepy and awesome. I-I dont know, how to explain this.." I said, holding my hand out to touch him, but stopped "C-can I touch you?" I asked and the dragon nodded. I touched his nose, It was soft, I thought dragon's skin are hard. "Does this mean, I can talk to, other dragon's too?" I asked the dragon and he nodded. "Im gonna call you, Toothless." I said with a smile.

_"Toothless?! Is that the best you come up with?" _He complained.

"Well, You have retractable teeth that sometimes makes you look Toothless so I guess, It suits you." I answered, and He rolled his eyes, the dragon _rolled_ his eyes.

"_What ever you say,"_

"So, you fly right? What does it feel like to fly?"

"_I can fly, before. I Injured my tail." _Toothless said, and I looked at him worried, "What happened?" I asked him

"_Well, I was always the clumsy dragon"_He joked, and I chuckled, "Let me.. let me take a look at it. I might be able to do something." I said and went to his tail hesitantly reached for it, he hit my cheek _"Just get over it, what are you so afraid of." _He said, "Well, aside that your a dragon, one I've never seen before, I guess that's not something to be afraid about." I answered then he hit me again on my other cheek, "Seriously?" I looked at his tail, his missing his other half. I examined it and imagined. "Yep, I can do something about this."

"_Your gonna help me?" _He asked me, and I nodded. "Only if your gonna take me on a ride" I said and he seemed to be thinking about it before nodding "_I can live with that." _I smiled and he did too, giving me a Toothless smile. "I might as well, make a saddle, and bring you some fish." I said "_No eels, please." _He said, "Why not?" I asked him,

"_We kinda have a little problem when it comes to eels."_ He said, I looked at him before nodding 'okay'.."_Your hand is bleeding, let me lick it for you." _He said and I groaned in disgust "_Stop complaining, It will help you heal the wounds." _He said and I relunctantly held my hand out, looking at the other way, while my eyes closed. I felt his saliva, on my hand and It sent tingles all over my body. "_That should do it!" _He said and I took my hand away, I looked at it, then there was some saliva left, It was true the pain was starting to disappear.

"It's already late, I probably should be going right now." I said and He nodded. 'okay'

I ran to my house, with a smile crept on my face, I opened the door slowly and sneaked to my room. I took my notebook out and started sketching, saddles and his prostetic tail.

I finally found a friend. Thank you, Odin's and all the god's above for heading my wish.


	3. Chapter 3

== Hiccup pov ==

(clangs)

"Who's dead!?" I squeeked when I heard the noise, it awoke me, I stood up rather fast that my head hurts. I held it, and looked around seeing nothing.

"Arghh!" I groaned holding my head "must be a dream." I said, standing up. I looked at the sun, and It was about to rise. I decided to wake up and get the saddle, the tail and the fishes ready. I took the Saddle to my back, The tail to my hand and the Fishes to my shoulders. "Okay, here goes." I said taking a deep breath, I walked slowly and peeked through looking if there were people down, taking another step then sneaking out to the woods.

- Deep forest -

"Okay, Toothless! I kinda need- a little help." I said struggling to get the saddle on my back. "Toothless?" I called out but they were no answer, I walked around still holding the items when I tripped over a rock and almost fell but someone caught me. Astrid.

"What are you doing here?" She said, as she pulled me up and helped me put down the things. I looked at her in shock and she snapped her fingers to me.

"I-I-I was j-just walking," I said my voice as small as a squirrel, I cleared my throat "Yeah, I-I was just walking" I said the second one, more confident. She looked at me suspicious, I looked away nervous, cold sweat forming in my body.

"Yeah, like the things your bringing tells me your _just _walking and your sweating." She said reaching out for my head, I gulped a little too loud, when I felt her touch, I jumped.

"I-I uhh, I'm sorry." I apologized, she stared at me which made me a little uncomfortable, I was not using to people staring at me, they usually just ignore me. I looked away, ''ehh'' She blinked 2 times and stared at the saddle.

"What's that for?" She asked me "And what happened to your hand?"

"I- uhh, It's nothing." I answered lamely, then used my foot reached for the saddle and hid it to my back. She tried looking at it again, I panicked and blocked her smiling at her nervously. "I-uhh, abou-about my hand, I-I in-injured it on a.. on a bola." I answered lamely, _"Seriously? You injured your hand in a bola?!" _Toothless said in my mind"Shut up!" I said in my mind, I heard him do a dragon laugh.

"You hurt yourself with a bola?!" she said,glaring at me while crossing her arms, "You expect me to believe that, Haddock?"

"W-well, it's the truth and- and I-I was always the clumsy... person." I said, _"Hey! That was my joke!" _Toothless complained "Shut up, Toothless" I mentally yelled. She looked at the fishes then back at me.

"Your not planning on leaving, are you?," She said, and I looked at her, Is this how she see it. " Oh, no.. no, w-what makes you think that, Im not... leaving." I answered and she just nodded then walked away, I sighed, Finally, I thought I was gonna die back there. Once she was out of sight, I called for Toothless

"Toothless, Coast clear." I said in my mind, hoping it would reach him. "_Who was that girl?"_

"Just someone," I answered with a shrug, he jumped infront of me and stared at me objectively. "Okay,she's my... friend?" I answered lamely, Im not sure if we were, she talks to me sometimes when she asks me to sharpen her axe although our talk is always about killing dragons. _"Not so sure,are we?" _Toothless said and I merely shrugged.

"You think she noticed?" I asked him, he hit my cheek with his tail, how many times did he do that already?! "Seriously?!"

_"You were stuterring like an idiot, I dont even know how that managed to get her away," _He said, going near the saddle. _"Is this mine?"_

"Of course, not! It's mine, Im gonna put it on my back then have a 2000 pound dragon ride on it," I said sarcasticly and rolling my eyes, he glared at me. "_Im not fat!" _He defended, I smirked and placed my hand on my chin, pretending to be observing him, he backed away awkwardly _"What do you think your doing, checking out a dragon?" _He said, I nodded and pointed a finger on his belly "Your fat" I blurted _"What?!" _he said, " I think,you need a little exercise."

_"Exercise?!, How can I exercise when my tail is broken!?" _He said spatting the word 'exercise he was clearly offended that I called him fat, I chuckled_"What's so funny?" _He asked me. "I think, I can help you with your tail problem, look over there." I pointed at his prostetic tail, he looked at it then back to me, he looked at me like I was insane. _"Do you really think, that piece of cloth can help me fly again?." _He asked me, "No, that works, Im sure of it and what other choice do you have, It's your only ticket to fly again." I answered with a proud smile. _"It better work, or else Im gonna hit your other cheek."_ He said nudging the fishes making it fall on the ground then started digging.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes, and went to get the tail examining it, Okay this will fit perfectly, I thought then went to Toothless placing the prostetic near his tail, I tried to put it but he's tail scooted away, I went near it again trying to place the tail, I was about to get it until it moved again. "Stop moving too much," I complained, _"Something is tickling my tail, why wouldnt I move?" _He answered then continued to dig into his fishes. "Just go through it." I said and he did a dragon shrug using his wings, then finally after 2 tries, I got the prostetic on his tail.

"_So, when are you planning on telling me your name? Or do you want me to call you 'Hey there' everytime I see you." _Toothless said, It was true, he still dont know my name.

"My names Hiccup. I know it's not the best name but it's not the worse." I said. "What kind of dragon are you?" I asked him _"Im a Night Fury" _He said and my eyes widen, I have a Night fury friend?! I yelled mentally _"Yes, you have a Night Fury friend," _He said, " What, you heard me?" He rolled his eyes, _"You talked to me earlier using your mind, Hiccup, I can read your mind yes and you can read mine that's why you can talk to me." _He explained, "so, can I ride on you now?" I asked him, he looked at me with a gummy smile, indicating 'yes'

== Gobber pov ==

I needed some help in the forge and I think that Hiccup would help, many vikings are requesting for Hiccup to do their weapons but what I dont understand is. Why are they ignoring the boy?, It's true that his skinny and can't hold a weapon for long but.. He's still a viking, he may have cost us some trouble but I dont think that's enough for them to ignore him like that. Not far, I saw Stoic's house and walked faster until I arrived at the door, knocking 3 times.

"Hiccup? Are you in there?" I said knocking at the door again. I heard footstep and took a step back so whoever it was could open the door. The door opened and I saw Stoic.

"Gobber?" He said, looking at me. "What brings you here this early in the morning? Any problems in town?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"Is Hiccup there? I need some help with the forge," I said and he shook his head,

"About 30 minutes ago, he was in a hurry, maybe he's on the arena or in the forge or-or somewhere, I don't know." Stoic said, shrugging at the last sentence. I nodded looking away, planning on walking to the arena. I decided that this is it, Im gonna comfront him, when he was about to close the door, I stopped him by calling his name.

"What is it, this time?" He asked me, irritated. I pushed my way through the door and sat in his chair,"Gobber? What are you doing?" He said, closing the door and got a stool for him to sit on.

"I want to talk to you,"

"About what?"

"About your son," I said and his eyes slightly widen. "Hiccup."

== Hiccup pov ==

We were flying right above the sky, It's amazing, I never saw anything like these in my entire life. It's the most amazing thing I saw, It makes me feel like not coming back down there again and just continue to fly.

"This is amazing!" I said with a smile, he used his ear to hit my cheek. "Oww! what was that for?!" I asked him, touching the part he hit. _"I was just saying, 'Thank you'" _He answered, I rolled my eyes, "Next time, can we do that with no hitting?" I complained. _"Sure, maybe."_

We flew, for another hour until he said, _"Im hungry,"_

"Okay, let's land..." I said looking down below and pointed on a particular land, it was near the town."over there. It wont take me long."

After that, I took the fishes and left him, I told him to stay at the deep forest and hide.

- Night -

I was walking by the docks, when Gobber called me, he was hiding behind a house like he was avoiding someone.

"What is it, Gobber?" I asked him, curiously, He was panting hard and he was sweating badly.

"Run!," He said handing me a bag of gold coins,

"Wait, what's happening?" I asked him

"Astrid, saw you with a dragon, Hiccup is that true? She handed this to Stoic when we were having a talk." He said then showed me a dragon scale. Toothless. _How?_ I said thinking back, The time that she just nodded and walked away,she knew I was lying and hid under something then saw Toothless. That must be what happened.

"Im sorry, Gobber! I didnt mean to-" I tried to explain but was cutted off, when we heard vikings roaming around,

"You go there," The man pointed to the east "This group, go there" He said pointing to the west "The rest go with me, Remember do _not _kill the boy. The elders wants him to be tortured so that he spill where he's hiding the dragon," He said the Vikings nodded, and ran off. My eyes widen, why do they have to torture me?.. Can't they just banish me,

"Gobber? Do I really have to be tortured?!" I said fear in my eyes, he looked at me in pity then held the bag with gold in my hands harder.

"Run, Hiccup! I don't know, why they're so angry about this but-, Just run" He said then shooed me, I hesitantly started to ran towards the deep forest, I ran and ran looking back, I saw torches not far from where I was running, I ran faster, they must have spotted me because I heard a man say 'there he is!', I ran as fast as my feet could carry me, then hid behind a rock. After 10 seconds they caught up, 'we lost him' 'you idiot! you should've keep an eye',They said then scattered off hoping to find me, I sighed deeply then continued to run.

"Toothless!" I called him in my mind. _"Hiccup, What's happening? There's so many, vikings running around here!" _He said, "I know!, the girl earlier who I talked with, Found out about us and told the others, now they want me tortured and spill where you are."

"_That scoundrel!_" Toothless said, "I know, Toothless, I need you to tell me where your hiding so I can get to you."

"_Im hiding in this place, I found it. It has a big lake, and there's wall of rocks. I can't get out of here, I need you on my back!" _Toothless said, The cove! His in the cove! "Stay there!" I said then ran to the cove, my lungs starting to hurt and I was panting hard, I've been running for too long now. I arrived at the cove and saw Toothless "Come on, buddy!" I said then started running towards him, when I heard the voice of the man before 'there they are' He said pointing at us, I saw the vikings run down so I immediately mounted Toothless and flew off.

The vikings were stubborn, and tried to stop us with Bows and Arrows on fire, they were planning on killing him but luckily we dodged all the arrows they fired on us, toothless flapped his wings to go higher but we were too late, a net was thrown at us and we were caught, we crashed and everything went black


	4. Chapter 4

Blackness, thats all I could see, I can hear voices, I recognize them. The sound of the vikings laughing, the sound of their mugs clashing together, the sound of their swords, everything I can hear everything. Something is in my eye, I tried getting it off but my hands are tied on my back, Im sitting on a chair, I can hear the swinging of a light. What's happening? Where am I? My head hurts, what is this on my mouth is this a piece of cloth? It keeps me from talking, I groaned as I felt my head hurts more, Toothless. I tried breaking free that my hurts are starting to hurt then suddenly the vikings stopped laughing, I can feel them staring at me. Oh, I get it!

This isnt a dream, we were caught, Astrid told the people about my secret and now they are holding us. They're planning to torture me, I can't speak, I can't explain that I can talk to the dragons, I need to tell them and maybe they'll understand. The chances of me surviving this torture is 0.1%, I want them to know, I want them to see that they are not who we think they are, we can be friends with them. I groaned again, trying to break free, I felt a water in my hands trailing to my fingers, Blood. That was blood, I can feel the sting in my wrist.

"He's awake!" A man said, I stayed still.

"Tell the others!" Another man said, I heard the door open and closes."Look, what we've got here, A traitor!." The voice spat "Miss your little Night Fury?" he said in a singsong voice, I growled at him, I want to get away and rescue him, wherever he is. I want to stand up and hit him unconscious then escape."Oh!,you think that will scare me, Hiccup!?" He said, then we heard footsteps not far away from where we are, opening the door with a loud bang. ''Get ready to meet the gods," He said, then I heard him walk away while another steps forward, taking the piece of cloth in my mouth to let me speak.

"Tell me, why did you do it?!," The voice asked me, his voice was deep, so deep. I shook my head. "What are you talking about?!" I asked him, then he slapped me on my cheek. I thought of Toothless hitting me on my cheek before. The vikings wooted not afar

"I do the questions, you do the answers!" He snarled, I felt his face close to mine, that his saliva is already hitting my face. "Toothless where are you?!" I asked Toothless in my mind, but there were no answer.

"Why did you do it? Where you planning on running away? Where you planning on revenge? Why didnt you kill that dragon?" He asked me, I gritted my teeth and didnt answer. "So thats how you wanna play it,eh" He said then he punched me on my stomach, making me groan. It hurts, this hurts, I can still make it, I can still endure for Toothless. We only met 2 days ago, but I am willing to risk my life for him.

"Why?!" I said and he didnt answer me, and kept silent. "Do you really have to torture me?! What did I do wrong?! You were treating me lik-" I was cutted off by a strong punch on my face, my cheeks are stinging, it hurts, when is this gonna end... My head is dizzy, I can't see, it's all darkness but I can still feel the world spinning.

"Your asking us, what you did wrong?" He chuckled and the others laughed, and I stayed still waiting for him to finish his little sarcasm."You were born, that's what's wrong! You brought that beast on us, it would've killed us, your clan,your family,your home!" He spat, "and your asking me, _What _the hell did you do wrong?!, well then that's your answer, Traitor!"

"This was never my clan, you guys were never my family," I said my voice full of hatre and he kept silence, If I dont speak now when will, this is the only chance, the right time, Im gonna die anyway."this place were never my home! A home is somewhere you misses when you leave, guess what?! If ever I leave, I wont miss this place, infact I would celebrate everyday single day that I finally got out of this excused place!" I said, then he punched me again.

"How dare yo-" He said but I cutted him off. "How dare me?," I yelled and scoffed, "How dare you?! All I wanted to do was to help, was to be greeted 'good morning', I wanted you people to be proud of me and you tell me How dare me?!" I said, they were silent "Yeah right! How dare me, wanting my so called _family _to be proud of me, to be kind towards me, to atleast notice me! You feel that?! You people kept on humiliating me, you kept on picking on me, Do you think I wanted to be this way, huh?! Do you really think I wanted to be small, skinny, weak and a runt as you call it!" I said, spatting the word 'family'

They were silent, no one talked, it felt nice. Silence. I wish it would stay forever, I feel like the burden on my chest is gone, I feel like Im in valhalla. Is this what it feels like to let out all your frustration infront of all vikings, who did it to you, who put you in the place where you are now.

"Why can't you atleast treat me right?, I only wanted people to see me as who I am, not what I am.." I said, I heard a man say 'enough with this!, continue the torture!' He said then the guy punched 4 times on my face 'phow' I can hear his fist connect to my cheeks, I felt the pain. All of it, I just wanted it to be over I want to end this misery, I coughed blood, "Toothless,are you still here?" I asked him in my mind but there were no answer "Finished?" I asked the viking.

"No." He said then punched me continuesly, my body hurts all over. The vikings were cheering, I can see now how much they hated me. I smiled to myself, then the viking stopped punching "What's so funny?!" He asked me and I laughed, I dont care anymore, Just kill me!,

"Do you really think that punches would hurt me?!, You hit like a baby!" I said with a small laugh, hoping to provoke him and he did, "You bloody Traitor! How strong do you think you are to judge, how strong my punches are?!" He said, hitting me harder, I gritted my teeth waiting for another punch,

"Stop!," An angry voice said, voice whom I recognize who' . "What did you do?!, What the hell did you do?!" He yelled at the viking, "H-He provoked me, chief! You can ask the Vikings that are in here!" He defended, I grinned annoying them. 'Son of Loki!'

"Is that really?!" I said, "Take this freaking Blindhold off me, you filthy creature!" I snarled, shooking my head violently hoping that it would come out on it's own. I heard footsteps, I ignored it and continued to struggle, until it came near me and took my fold off. The light hurt my eyes, I blinked a few times until my eyes were okay to the light. I was in the Great hall, I was beside the seat of the chief. I saw the vikings looked at me, I saw Astrid. Her blue eyes were looking at me worried, Why are you looking at me like that?! I glared at her, I won't fall for your innocent act again.

"You must be happy now, Astrid!" I said, saying her name like I ate an Eel. "Seeing me all tied up in here, taking my only friend away from me! Are you happy now, does this satisfy you?!" I asked her then the viking before punched me on my stomach. He has Bloody-red hair, and Dark-brown eyes, I saw my father beside at him, looking at me his eyes were cold, I've never seen it that cold before, I looked at it and saw nothing, all anger, dissapointment. "Stop punching him!" Stoic scolded the viking who bowed his head down and backed down.

"What happened to you,Hiccup!." He asked me, I glared at him.

"You heard, what I said before right?!" I asked him, my voice with anger. "You treated me like a dirt!, and with that you guys created me, Im not afraid, not now!" I said, he eyes widen then turned to other side, "What you backing up?! Why don't you just kill me, so everyone would be happy" I turned towards the vikings. "You want that right?! For me to be killed, you want my bones crushed and my blood all over this place." I said with a chuckle "Guess what? I don't care, now who would do it?! Just kill me already! I've been living in this hell, since the day I was born.'' Others nodded, others didnt answer.

"son." He said, his back was facing me. "So, now your calling me 'son'?, Where's toothless?" I asked him and the vikings gasped. He turned to face me. "The dragon?! That's what your worried about, Aren't you scared about your life?!We can hurt you right now, if I order them to!" He told me.

"Why would I be scared now?," I said, I knew my body is covered with blood,bruises, black eyes. "look at me!" I said, he looked at me, and He stared at me.. "Im covered in bruises, and probably be dead in the morning, this is my only chance to talk so Im talking, Im gonna let out all of my anger, frustation and even my confusion" I told him the other's were silent, they were only watching the scene.

"Just answer me one thing, What did I do to deserve the humiliations, pain, betrayal and ignoring that I felt all these years?" I asked him, hopefully. Staring at him as he stared back he only shook his head and started walking away. "You weak, shameful person! You losing courage? Just kill me now, so I can be with my mother! Ever since she died. You treated me like crap, like I was something made from a...mistake! Well, maybe that's what I am, A mistake! Kill me, come on! Kill me, you murderer!" I said.

"Behead him, first thing in the morning. Leave him here for the night, 2 viking guard the door." Stoic said, The people gasps and almost all of them cheered some didnt and a certain blonde girl is one of them. I stared at the roof, imagining myself looking at countless of stars. This is how Im gonna die, beheading that was ordered by my father. I get my wish by dying, Toothless is gone, I dont have anyone or anything anymore. This misery has finally come to an end.

_"Do you wanna run away with me?" _I heard Toothless, I chuckled to myself. "Your alive?" I said, _"Of course, I am! Do you really think I'd let myself be captured?"_

"Didnt think so. Why werent you answering earlier?" I asked him. _"I didnt hear you, Odin said that If we're 200 steps away from each other. We won't hear our minds." _He said, He can talk to the gods? Is that how he came to my life. Thank the gods. "You can talk to the gods?" I asked him in my mind, completely amazed. _"I can only talk to them, one more time and when I use that chance, I wont be able to talk to them for another time." _He said, "wait bud."

I looked at the vikings who were leaving the Great hall with a wide smile plastered on their faces, leaving only one inside. Astrid.

"What do you want?" I asked, I can't believe that I loved her once, and now she's the cost of my worst pain. My father disowned me. I don't have anything or anyone besides Toothless now.

"Look, Hiccup, I didnt mean for things to hap-" She said, but I cutted her off. "Leave," I said coldly, staring at her with a bored face. "I dont want to hear your explanations, Astrid. You took everything away from me, and to think I used to love you and now your the cost of my worst pain." I chuckled to myself, her eyes widen. "Y-you love me?" She asked me like she just knew now, Almost all the vikings in Berk knew that I have a crush on her. I averted my eyes.

"I-Im sorry, Hiccup. I didnt know..." She said, "It would actually make me feel better,If you just ignore me and go away, Astrid." I said, with a defeated sigh, she walked away,

"Toothless where are you?" I said in my mind. _"I dont know, where are you?" _He asked me. "Im locked in the Great Hall, Do you know where it is?" I asked him, _"Of course, I do. Just wait for me and I'll sneak you outta there." _He said and I answered Okay. _  
_

After a while, A loud bang was heard on the Great Hall. There was smoke all over the door, Toothless used the chance and untied me from the chair.

"Is this your way of Sneaking?" I asked him in mind. _"Im not really good at sneaking, Im the type Blow-it-up-then-kill-every-one-in-the-way-and-go-in type of dragon."_ He said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Okay, Thanks bud." I said and mounted him, away from Berk. Anywhere, but not in Berk. "You still have the Golds?" I asked him and he nodded. "Good! Because were gonna need that in order to start a new life."


End file.
